narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoshi Yuki
'Hoshi Yuki '(雪星, Yuki Hoshi) is kunoichi of Konohagakure and a descendant of the Yuki Clan and is the daughter of Raiden and Nozomi Yuki. Background Hoshi is the first and only born child of Raiden Yuki and Nozomi Haruno. Through Raiden, Hoshi is a direct descendant of Kirigakure's Yuki clan. Hoshi had a normal background, without major sadness or loses. Like her cousins, Saki and Hibiki, Hoshi grew up in a normal middle-class family, though she was slightly wealthier than average. Hoshi grew up to be very close to her family and classmates and has a strong desire to protect them. Hoshi's parents always lived in Konoha, and she was spoiled, but disciplined when needed. She also grew up always admiring Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka and had a dream to surpass both of them. Raiden and Nozomi did not leave on missions too often and, when they did, those missions did not take long. Because of the fact that Nozomi and Raiden live close to their childhood best friends, Hoshi became acquainted with many kids, who she would later enter the academy with. Hoshi was seen with Sumire Kakei and the rest of her (Hoshi's) family during the day of Naruto Uzumaki's inauguration as Hokage and watched as Saki asked Kiyomi why she was tearing up, to which Kaito chuckled and Hibiki snickered. Personality Hoshi is very polite, soft-spoken, and kind. She rarely speaks her mind and when she does, if it's something rude, she quickly apologizes. Hoshi is very close to her family and classmates and she is willing to give up her life for them. Hoshi is very brave and cheerful, not to mention respectful. She is also very shy and quiet to the point of coming off and meek and timid to others, but is also very curious. Hoshi, however, is not afraid to stand up to others if they anger her by hurting those she loves. Despite her noble qualities, Hoshi is not without her faults, She has a bad habit of blaming herself for something she knows isn't her fault because she doesn't fight or arguing with those she cares for. She also is very sensitive and when forced to battle she can be rather lazy. Hoshi also seems to have romantic feelings towards Haru Shiranui, which her cousin, Saki, loves to tease her about. Hoshi is extremely close to Saki and sees her as a sister. Hoshi is also very close to her parents and would do anything to protect them. Hoshi also loves her younger cousin Hibiki a great deal and loves to tease him with Saki. Appearance Hoshi bears a striking resemblance to her mother, by having her red hair and blue eyes, though Hoshi's eyes are the same shade of Raiden's. Also from Nozomi, Hoshi inherited her body shape. Hoshi wears a bright pink sweatshirt, which is a dress that goes down to her knees. She wears black shorts under her dress and wears high-heeled shinobi sandals. Hoshi also keeps her down with some of it pulled back into a ponytail at the back of her head. Hoshi also wears light purple eyeshadow. Category:DRAFT